


Hot Chocolate

by ross_booth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Derek - Barrister, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Incomplete, M/M, Stiles - Writter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_booth/pseuds/ross_booth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic, I got bored and this happened.<br/>Comment with advise please, I've got fluff filled plans for this fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, I got bored and this happened.  
> Comment with advise please, I've got fluff filled plans for this fic!

I gently place my pen on top of my journal now filled with a gripping story that surely no one could resist, a touching romance with a heroic female saving a helpless male. I look down at watch, suddenly aware that my day has silently slipped through my fingers. _Oh my._ It’s four, I was meant to be seeing Scott in half an hour, I’ve been sitting here all day. The Barrister comes over with a bright grin plaster across her pale skin, making her bold eye liner and glossy red lipstick stand out even more. She wraps her thin fingers around the chair, her nails perfectly manicured, as she pulls the chair back I notice she has no longer got her painfully green uniform on. Instead she has a leather jacket on with a low cut white shirt.

“You’re here later than usual Stiles. Waiting for someone special?” She asks with a hit of mockery. So what if I’m single, we can’t all look like a Goddess!

“As if there is anyone around here worth waiting for, Erica” I huff

“Actually, we have a new guy starting and my shifts just finished, he is late.”

“well I’d love to stay, and gawp at some undoubtedly unattractive boring individual but I have to be at Scotts”

She laughs, then speaks with a patronising tone, as if she was talking to a toddler lost in a supermarket “Is little stiles too scared his daddy Scott will shout if he is late home?”

I pack away my stuff into a galaxy print backpack.

I tuck my chair in giving Erica a smirk: “see you tomorrow, usual time.”

I swing my backpack onto my shoulder, making my way swiftly to the door. Ugh, I’m going to be late. Suddenly, I trip on nothing making me collide with a man coming in the door; his hot drink burns its way down my chest. I fall to the floor with a bang, looking over to see Erica flick her golden locks over her shoulder and laugh at me. Why am I so clumsy? A hand appears over my head, sharp lines of green and blue dance their way from his wrist to his knuckles protruding from his skin fictionally. I take the hand noticing how pale my skin looks, in comparison, to the sun- kissed muscular arms of the gentleman I just leaped on. Heat flushes though my cheeks. Pulling myself up and pulling myself to together, I make an apologetic smile at the attractive man still holding my hand.

I clear my throat and let go of his hand “I’m really sorry, could I get you another coffee?”

He glares whilst aggressively mumbling “Don’t worry, It’s hot chocolate anyway”

Then takes off, further into the café. Erica taps me on the back whispering,

“smooth, really smooth Stiles. Can’t you smell the difference between coffee and hot chocolate?”

I Shake my head, and walk out. Embarrassment filling my whole body, I can feel the blood rushing to my skin. It just adds to the redness caused by the burning hot chocolate. _Damn it. Who can even mumble aggressively?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little secion, hopfully the chapaters will get longer.


End file.
